The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 2: The Search for Friends
This story is made by User:Sonicthefox19. Please don't edit this without permission. {Not that I expect you too.} Link to the previous chapter: The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 1: The Protector. '' '''Saga Summary Adventure Bay has been peaceful for quite some time. The entire town was always full of happy faces. If you ever had a problem, the PAW Patrol would be there to save the day. This rang true every day, since the creation of the PAW Patrol. ' '''The citizen's hearts are all full of light. None of them ever wishing to cause harm to each other. This town is so peaceful, that it seems like something out of pure fantasy. A happy dream, that goes on forever. ' '''But, what if the peace were disturbed. The routines, altered? Truths revealed? Would the town ever be the same again? Today marks the day, that journey begins for the PAW Patrol. A journey that will push their teamwork to the test. Let's read and find out. 'Summary' Ryder and Skye have been kidnapped. The citizen's of Adventure Bay are in a panic, and no one knows what to do. Unsure on what to do without Chase and Ryder as leaders, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Tracker, and Everest have to figure out what to do to find their missing friends. Meanwhile, there's this mysterious dog, causing trouble, and spitting out nonsense like 'disband' and stuff. Like the PAW Patrol will ever quit. Zuma and the others will find Ryder and Skye, no doubt about it! Though, I wonder what this 'Protector' is really trying to do. Meanwhile, Chase and Marshall are recovering at Katie's and the second in command is not in the best state of mind. Will Katie and Cali be able to snap him out of it? 'Characters' Zuma Chase Ryder Rocky Skye Marshall Rubble Tracker Everest Carlos Jake Katie Cali Farmer Al Farmer Yumi Narrator (Name never mentioned.) 'Story' "Boy oh boy dude! I still can't believe what happened last night!" Zuma exclaimed. Him, Rocky, Everest, Tracker, and Rubble were all each sitting in front of some dog bowls of water and food. Carlos and Jake were standing beside the group, looking nervous and upset, just like Zuma and the others. "The dude hurt Chase, made Marshall literally fall asleep, and he took Wyder and Skye! He also looked like he was teleporting... teleporting! How do we save Wyder and Skye fwom a dog who can do that?!" Zuma exclaimed in disbelief. Everest sighed and shook her head. "I don't know." "I'm clueless," Jake admitted. "Yeah... " Carlos added. "Come on guys, we can't give up." Rocky urged. "He mentioned that he was a 'Protector'. So why don't we go and ask Mayor Goodway what Protectors are?" Rocky asked. "Maybe she can tell us something that we can use to figure out where he took Ryder and Skye? It may even tell us how he keeps doing the weird stuff that he's doing." Rocky finished. "I think that sounds like a good idea." Carlos agreed. "Same here. It's better than just sitting around here." Jake admitted. "But what if he comes back and takes more of us away?" Rubble asked, with worry clear in his voice. Rocky frowned and placed his paw on his chin in thought. "I don't think he will," Rocky replied thoughtfully. "Why's that?" Everest asked. "Didn't he say that we needed motivation to 'disband' the team? There's a good chance he would grab more of us to further push us in that direction." "Yeah, but if he gonna kidnap all of us, wouldn't he already have done that?" Rocky asked and Everest looked down in thought. "If he was able to take a ten-year-old boy and a young pup away at the same time, then he wouldn't have no problem grabbing while we were asleep last night, but he didn't." "I see our point." Everest agreed. "He isn't interested in kidnapping the rest of us." "He probably just wanted Ryder, since he was the leader of us," Rocky said thoughtfully. "He also took a team member to try and put more fear in us." He concluded. "That's quite an analysis. How are you so certain that this was his mindset when doing all this though?" Carlos asked. "I watch a lot of cop shows and superhero shows." Rocky shrugged with a chuckle, making everyone else laugh too. "Makes sense." Tracker shrugged in response. "So, let's finish breakfast and then go find Mayor Goodway," Carlos ordered. "Wight." Zuma agreed, diving into his food bowl face first. "Say your blessing Zuma." Tracker reminded. "Oh, wight." Zuma said as he stopped to do so. Afterward, he began to actually eat his meal. Outside the Lookout, the brown dog watched from afar. "It seems I'll have to do more to persuade them." He sighed, walking off back into the woods, behind the Lookout. "I'd better make sure that kid and pup are alright." The dog then vanished suddenly. Elsewhere, on a distant mountain, Ryder and Skye were tied up at the base of a tree, laying on the ground. "What do we do Ryder?" Skye asked nervously. "I'm thinking... but I'm having trouble coming up with a plan." He said, looking over at his puppad, which was laying on a nearby rock, with Skye's puptag beside it. "How long will he keep us here?" Skye then asked, sounding scared. "Until he gets what he wants." Ryder sighed. "You two holding up?" A voice said. Ryder looked up, seeing the brown canine walking up to them. "Depends on your idea of 'holding up'," Ryder replied. "Why are you doing this?" "I told you before, your team needs to disband and forget about all this rescuing nonsense. You all don't know what you are dealing with around here." He said, sitting in front of them. "We would if you just told us," Ryder replied. "That I can't tell you, it's part of my oath as a Protector." "What even is a 'Protector'?" Skye asked, looking at the canine. "You don't know? What do they teach you kids these days?" He asked. "We don't go to school to learn this stuff." Ryder pointed out. "Oh... right. That's another reason I want you to quit this stuff you know?" "Just get on with it," Ryder replied, a little annoyed. "Fair enough. The Protector's are guardians who guard specified areas with 'unique' abilities." "I'm assuming that's what the vanishing stuff is about." Skye assumed. "Indeed. I have abilities that I use to protect Adventure Bay. It is my job and I took an oath that I would promise to protect this place until the day I no longer live." The dog replied. "All alone?" Skye asked. "Yes, well, I used to have some friends who helped me, but they aren't with me anymore." "I'm sorry... that... that is never easy to go through." Ryder replied, looking sad. "It's... fine." He said, shaking his head, looking back at Ryder and Skye. "Well, in any case. Your team has been doing my job for me these past few years and while I appreciate your dedication, you are putting yourselves in grave danger, so I must do my duty as a Protector and protect the town's protectors, even if that means removing your team from the picture." He said rising to his paws. "That's all well and good, but wouldn't it be better if we worked together?" Ryder asked. "Not an option." The dog said, walking over to Ryder's puppad and Skye's puptag. "Well, can you let us go then, maybe we can convince the team to disband." Ryder offered. "Ryder?!" Skye yipped in disbelief. Ryder looked down at her and winked. The dog looked back over at the too and seemed to be thinking it over. "I'm afraid I decline. Kid, you can't seriously think I'm that clueless that I'd fall for your trick?" He asked, looking displeased. "Well... it works in the movies," Ryder replied. "This isn't a movie." The dog said, pausing for a second. "What's a movie?" He asked, making Ryder and Skye look at each other in confusion. "How old are you?" Skye asked in disbelief. The dog grumbled to himself and walked off, vanishing after a few seconds. "We have to get out of here Ryder." Skye whimpered and Ryder looked over at the rock. His puppad and Skye's puptag were now gone. "Yeah... but I admit Skye... I don't know what to do." At City Hall, Rocky and the others were asking Mayor Goodway about the Protectors. Chickaletta was in her purse as she spoke. "The Protectors are guardians of the world. They are beings with unique abilities granted to them by someone very special." She explained. "The President?" Rubble asked. "Um... no." Mayor Goodway replied, looking confused. "Mickey Mouse?" Zuma asked. "No... " "How about- " Everest started. "It's God... you know... Jesus... he's who gave them these abilities!" Mayor Goodway explained. "Oh... should've figured." Jake shrugged. "So, they are like some kinda Holy warrior, like a Paladin?" Rocky asked. "Possibly." Mayor Goodway said, looking up at the bell on City Hall. "Whatever they may be, they guard all life in the area they are instructed to protect. My GrandPapa Grover was friends with one of the Protectors. We used to be quite close to them, but around the time I was born, they disappeared." Mayor Goodway explained. "So a Protector hasn't been around here until last night?" Carlos asked. "Yes, well... for most people. I did happen to see one a long time ago." Mayor Goodway admitted. "Really?" Everest asked. "Yes, he was a kind fellow. He helped me find my way back home from school one day. He actually looked a lot like you Rocky." Mayor Goodway said. "He had grey fur, green eyes, white spots on his sides, and white paws. He also had a mustache. He seemed like an upper-class dog almost, but not quite." She stated as she reminisced about the dog in question. "Hm." Rocky sighed. "Well, mayor Goodway, where do these Protectors tend to live?" Jake asked. "I heard once before about an old mansion deep in the forest that they used to live in. I think it's been abandoned for a while now though." Mayor Goodway admitted. "It's a start," Carlos replied. "Thank you, Mayor. "Come on pups, let's go find that Mansion." He instructed and they all rushed to the Lookout. "Bye PAW Patrol! Be careful!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed. She sighed, looking down at Chickaletta. "For the last time, no, you can't play Candy Crush. I don't even know why you like that game." She sighed. Chickaletta clucked in response, seemingly with a glare up at her, but just looked away at the bay a few seconds afterward. Back at Katie's, Chase was laying down on a beanbag, with Marshall out cold on a beanbag beside... snoring loudly. He sighed, thinking about what happened the night before. "I can't believe I let that happen." "Hey, Chase." Chase heard, making him look up to see Katie. "Hey, Katie," Chase said. "How's the search going?" He asked. "The others are looking around in the woods for some mansion," Katie explained, sitting beside Chase, petting him on the head. "I should be out there helping them." He sighed. "I should be out there... looking for my brother... and Skye." He sighed. "It's okay Chase. They will find them. For now, let's focus on fixing up your leg." She said, checking his bruised leg. "It looks better than last night. Does it still hurt?" "Not as bad as it did," Chase admitted in a sad tone, as he laid his head down. "Well, just rest it a bit longer and you should be able to leave out of here come tonight." Katie finished. "What about Marshall?" Chase asked, looking at his spotted friend. "He's fine. I honestly thought he'd wake up by now though." She said worriedly. "Why would this dog do this to all of us?" Chase wondered. "His motives sure seemed mixed. He said he wanted to protect everyone, and then hurt you, making Marshall fall in a deep sleep, and then kidnapped our friends. That sure doesn't line up with what he said." Katie said thoughtfully. "Yeah... actually, that is a bit strange," Chase said. He looked down at his hurt leg and try to stand up, only to flinch from the pain. "He hurt me pretty bad." He said, laying back down. "I can't help the team at all like this... unless... " He said as he placed his paw on his chin in thought. "What are you thinking?" Katie asked the young Shepherd dog. "Katie, I'm gonna call my truck here with my puptag. I need you to activate the spy drone and give me my spy helmet so I can help look for Ryder and Skye." Chase explained. "How will that help?" Katie asked. "I can control my spy drone with my thoughts... though it isn't working as well as Ryder wants, as long as I keep it away from trees and the ground, it should work okay. I can use my spy helmet to see what it sees and guide it accordingly." Chase explained. "Oh, okay, got it." She said, walking outside as Chase tapped his puptag three times. "Truck autopilot, to Katie's." He said as the puptag beeped in response. "Now I wait." Soon, Katie came back inside the Lookout with his spy helmet and placed it on his head. "Thanks," Chase said barking a loud bark. "Drove manual control, engage." He said as his goggles lowered in front of his eyes. The drone shot out of his police cruiser and began to survey the town with Chase controlling it with his mind. "Okay, it seems to be working fine for now. I'll lead it towards the woods." He said as his thoughts made the drone turn and head that direction. Meanwhile Rocky was driving through the woods on his own. They had split up to cover more ground, though Rubble didn't like the idea. He soon stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a strange dirt path. "This path is leading away from town, but not going towards Jake's mountain. I wonder where it leads... " He pondered as he drove his truck along it. After driving for a bit, he grunted stopping his truck immediately. "Headache... ow... " He grunted, placing his paw up against his head. He flung his hat off his head, making it land at his paws as he laid his paws on his head. "Ow... ow... " He groaned as the pain of the headache worsened, but then it stopped and he opened his eyes to look around. There in front of him was a strange worn out building. "Huh?" Rocky asked. He noticed that he was no longer in his truck and when he looked around, he couldn't find it anywhere. "Okay... wasn't I just in my truck and what was that sudden headache about? Maybe I should see Katie about it." He sighed, but then it occurred to him. "Wait... this building... I've never seen it before." He concluded looking it over. it towered over the little pup, sitting at three stories tall. "Whoah... " He whispered in awe. "This must be the mansion we're looking for." He looked down but noticed his puptag was gone too. As a matter of fact, the only he still had on him was his uniform and collar. "Okay, not this is getting weird." He said, looking around for his truck. "I must've taken off my puptag as well as my hat." He said thoughtfully, but after looking around for a bit, he couldn't find his truck anywhere. "Okay... now I'm getting scared. Could... could this be a dream?" He wondered as he scratched his leg one of his claws. "Yipe!" He yelped in response and began to rub his leg. "Nope... not a dream this time." He sighed. He then heard a strange creaking noise and he turned to look at the mansion. The front door had slowly opened up." That door needs an oil change." Rocky shrugged as he began to pace in circles. "I've got to find a way to contact the others... but I don't know where my truck is. Only Chase has the homing feature on his truck... since it's still new." He grumbled. Rocky then felt chills go down his spine, forcing him to look in the direction of the mansion again. It felt like he was being invited inside. Growing concerned, Rocky began to back away, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he should really head inside. "Okay... think Rocky... what would Ryder do?" He asked himself when he felt the feeling again. Shaking his head and glaring at the mansion he nodded with determination. "I'll go have a look inside first, then I'll go try to contact the others. I don't want that 'Protector' guy to hurt or capture the others, so if he's here, I'll force him to tell me where Ryder and Skye are. If he tries to hurt or capture me, then it will be only me he hurts or captures." He finished as he marched his way inside the old mansion. Upon entering the mansion, Rocky was met with an interesting sight. He entered into a small hallway, decorated with candle lamps along the walls. They were actually lit and glowing. The candles seemed new too, and so did the carpet and wooden floor below his paws. "The way the building looked outside, you'd think the inside would be in bad shape too. Weird... " He said to himself as he continued onward. As he walked down the hallway, he saw a door on the left of the hallway coming up. He walked up to it and pressed his paw against it. It slid open without much effort. He looked inside and saw a room with a bed, a table, and a drawer. Medical supplies were on the table beside the bed. It looked this room has been unoccupied for a long while now, besides the scent of another dog. "Someone's living here... " Rocky thought to himself. "This must be where he keeps his emergency supplies. I bet there's a secret food stash in there too." He said, moving on from that room and continued down the hall. He stopped as he came across a fork in the road. The hallway split into three separate hallways, the one on the left was normal, minus a few doors, the same could be said for the hallway to the right. The hallway in front of him, however, led to a spiral staircase. "Hm... " He looked around and began to walk toward the staircase. "Hello! Anyone here?!" Rocky called out, but he heard no response. Without much thought, Rocky padded up the staircase toward the second floor. "Hello!? Mr. Protector guy?! Are you here?" Rocky asked, hoping that he wasn't. He still received no reply. Arriving on the second floor, Rocky was surprised to see the second floor to be a big, wide library. "That's a lot of books!" Rocky stated, looking around. The room was lit up by a chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. Along each wall, sat giant bookshelves that covered the walls from top to bottom. Only the center of the wall in front of Rocky had a big empty area. There sat a window, with a fireplace set up right beside it on the bottom left. In front of the fireplace sat a few chairs, bean bags, tables, and a red carpet. It was only then that Rocky noticed the completely wooden floor beneath him, and it had random red carpets blanketed all throughout the room, with no sense of patterns of order to them. "This place is so weird." Rocky thought as he proceeded over to the fireplace. He stopped in front of it. There was a small lit flame, but it looked like fresh wood was burning, meaning someone else is definitely here. "This is strange. What could a place like this be doing out here? Why would someone live this far out? Is it really the place Protectors used to live?" Rocky wondered. "What's all that racket?" Rocky froze and glanced back behind him. Walking up to him was an older elderly dog. He had grey fur, blueish grey paws and tail, black mask over his eyes, a green collar, and amber-brown eyes. His muzzle was a faded white, showing his age and he had scruffy, long fur under his chin. He had semi-scruffy fur all over come to think of it. "Who are you? I don't remember inviting any guests." The dog said sitting on the carpet beside Rocky. Rocky turned to him and sat down, looking up at him. This dog didn't seem hostile, despite the intruder in his home. "Sorry, sir. I just got curious and wanted to know what was inside this place. I didn't know someone was living here." Rocky said, trying to remember his manners. He needed to work on them... at least according to Chase. "Oh, it's quite alright. Not many people or pups come up here, so it's nice to have some company. Care to sit?" He asked, pointing at a small chair that even a pup could jump into easily. "Sure," Rocky said with a nod, jumping into the chair. The older dog jumped in another chair in front of Rocky and sighed. "What brings you here young one... aside from the curiosity? I doubt it had anything to do with dog liver tea." He chuckled, making Rocky smile in response. This dog doesn't seem dangerous and Rocky was thankful for that. "It's a long story," Rocky said. "Long story? The longer the better! I'm all ears." He said wiggling his ears with a chuckle. Rocky laughed in response. He just reminded him of Tracker. He hoped Tracker and the others would arrive here soon to meet this dog. He seemed to be very nice. "Okay then. Where do I start?" Rocky explained all that happened yesterday, simple enough for someone outside of town to understand anyway. "A Protector did all this, you said?" The older dog asked and Rocky nodded. "Yeah. I don't care who he thinks he is, I'm gonna find him and get my friends back." Rocky assured him. "Mighty strong resolve for one so young." The dog stated. "Um, thanks?" Rocky said, hoping he meant that as a compliment. "Well, as far as your search is going, you did come to the right place." The dog said, making Rocky jump up in surprise. "Really?" "Yep, this is the place where Protectors once lived... and still live." The dog said, growing a smile on his muzzle. "Huh? That Protector still lives here?" Rocky asked hopefully. "No, not anymore." The dog said. "But, didn't you say that the Protectors still live here?" Rocky asked and the dog chuckled a little, walking up to a mirror that was beside one of the bookshelves. "I did, didn't I? It's the truth." The dog said, glancing back at Rocky. Rocky sat still on the chair, thinking for a moment and then froze. "Are... are you a Protector?" Rocky asked. "That's using your head." The old dog said, turning to look back at Rocky. "Yes, I am a former Protector. I'm on the cusp of retiring. That other Protector you're dealing with was a pupil of mine. We haven't really spoken for a good few years." The dog said. "I'm glad he's still alive and well, though I can't say I approve of his current actions." He said, obviously referring to what Rocky told him. Rocky was stunned, he'd been talking to a Protector this whole time, and not only that, he didn't seem to share the same ideals as the other Protector. Since he was here, he could ask this dog for some advice. "Sorry to ask, but is there anything I can do find my friends and stop your pupil from doing any more harm?" Rocky asked. The dog looked down thoughtfully. "I could at least try to track down the location of your friends for you, but dealing with my student is your own issue you must tackle." He explained and Rocky sighed nodding. "I'll take what I can get." He replied, jumping down from the chair and walked to the dog, standing beside him. The dog closed his eyes and after a bit, he sighed opening his eyes. "Your friends are back behind Jake's cabin by about a few yards." The dog explained. "Really!? Thank you so much!" Rocky exclaimed. "I need to tell the others... when I get back to my truck." Rocky simply stated. Rocky looked back at the mirror beside him and the dog with a smile. "I'm so not used to wearing my uniform without the rest of my gear," Rocky explained. "Well, you better hurry Rocky. I doubt he will keep your friends in the same place for long." The dog said, looking down at Rocky's reflection, while Rocky looked up at him. The dog seemed to be staring at something. "Something wrong?" Rocky asked, seeing the way the dog was looking at his reflection in the mirror. Is there something in my eyes, fur, or something?" "No, it's uh... nothing young one. You'd better go." Rocky nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality." "You be sure to come back and visit." The dog said, showing a smile. "It gets rather lonely, just being here by myself." "Sure, and maybe next time I'll bring my friends along," Rocky said with a smile. "Yeah, that would be nice." Rocky turned to leave. "Bye!" He said, dashing off. Once Rocky was gone, the older dog looked at the mirror. "You should not have been able to find this place. The only way you could is... " Later that day... Rocky had gotten back to his truck and put all his gear back on, though the puptag was a little tricky to put back on. He was driving up to Jake's mountain. Once he arrived at Jake's cabin, he parked there and told the others over his puptag on where he was going. "How do you know they are there?" Everest asked over her puptag. "I'll tell you all later. Just get over here. I'll go on ahead." Rocky said. Rocky heard a buzzing sound and looked up to see Chase's drone. "I'll follow you overhead," Chase said through his puptag. Rocky nodded and he drove off into the woods behind Jake's cabin, with Chase's drone not far behind. The left the snowy area of Jake's mountain after some time and were moving along the grassy hills, dodging trees to and fro. "Where are they?" Rocky whispered. Chase's drone then beeped a bit and flew ahead of Rocky. "Hm?" He followed the drone to an open clearing. He stopped the truck right in his tracks. Ahead, he saw Ryder and Skye sitting at the base of a tree. "Ryder! Skye!" Rocky exclaimed. "Chase, bring the others back here!" Rocky said as the drone flew off. Rocky dashed toward Ryder and Skye. "Rocky! How did you find us?" Ryder asked as Rocky barked to make a pair of scissors pop out of his pupack. "Long story," Rocky replied as he cut the ropes that imprisoned Ryder and Skye. "Thank you, Rocky!" Skye said, yipping happily. "We better get out of here before that Protector guy shows up." Ryder stated. "Right." Rocky said with a nod as he turned to head to his truck, but froze. His fur stood on end as he growled deeply. "Rocky?" Ryder asked. "He's already here... " Rocky growled suddenly. "Huh!?" Skye asked looking around. "I don't see him." Rocky whirled around and looked up. "In the tree!" He exclaimed. Ryder and Skye looked up and jumped in surprise, seeing the 'Protector'' sitting up in the tree above them. He chuckled and jumped down in gracefully in front of Rocky and the others. '' "I'm surprised you noticed me." "How long were you there?" Ryder asked. "A good few minutes." The dog said simply looking at the three with a cold stare. "You were just gonna let them go?" Rocky asked, giving him a hard glare. "Well, you did find them." The dog said with a shrug. "I figured you and the team would've quit by now." "You underestimated us," Ryder replied. "So it seems." The dog said, walking up to stare down at Rocky. "I'll have to step up my game I suppose." He sighed. "So you can 'protect' us?" Ryder asked. "Yes." The dog replied simply. "Your mentor isn't too happy with the way you're doing things," Rocky said to the dog. "Mentor?" The dog asked. "I told him what you've done the past few days and he told me he didn't approve of what you've done," Rocky replied. The dog looked down at his paws in thought and then stared deep into Rocky's eyes. "How did find this 'mentor'? The dog asked, sounding curious. "I went out into the woods, searching for this... mansion," Rocky explained. "I found him there. He said you used to be his student." The dog then blinked, looking deep into Rocky's eyes again. He froze and his eyes grew wide, backing up. "I... never noticed." He said, earning a tilted head from Rocky, Ryder, and Skye. "I was so blind... " The dog said walking back a bit. "What are you talking abo- " Rocky asked, but stopped as a sharp pain erupted from his head. "Agh!! My head... not again!" Rocky exclaimed. He placed his paw on his head as Ryder and Skye ran up to him. "Rocky!?" "You need to get away from him!" The dog in front of them warned. Ryder and Skye looked over at the dog and then down at Rocky. He groaned in pain and fell on his stomach, holding his head with both paws. Ryder tried to reach for him, but a gust of wind pushed him and Skye away from Rocky knocking them on their side. "Oh no!" The dog exclaimed. "Whatever you both do, don't touch him!" The dog warned once again. Ryder sat up looking at his mixed-breed friend. "What's happening!?" The dog held his paw out, blocking another gust of wind aimed towards him. "Let's say that if I don't help your friend, we're goners!" He said as Rocky howled in pain yet again. The dog jumped forward and placed his paw on Rocky's forehead and seemed to be praying. Ryder and Skye watched in shock as Rocky suddenly relaxed and sighed. He began to snore his usual snoring sounds, indicating that he had fallen asleep. "He did that same thing to Marshall earlier too... " Ryder thought inwardly as he looked at Rocky. "I don't know what's happening anymore. Rocky, please be alright... " "Bring him to the Lookout. I need to go see my mentor." The 'Protector' said as he vanished in an instant. Ryder instantly rose to his feet and dashed to the little pup. He picked him up, waking him from his sleep. "Ryder? What happened? Where did that dog go?" Rocky asked in a sleepy-sounding voice. "Just relax for now Rocky... I'll get to the bottom of this... whatever any of 'this' is." Ryder sighed. Meanwhile The 'Protector' stepped foot into the second floor of the mansion. "Master." He said, seeing the old dog standing in front of the fireplace. "I was wondering when you'd show yourself." The old dog said, turning around. "Ienzo." The Protector ducked his head apologetically. "Forgive me for being gone so long. I just needed some time alone... to do my duty. "For twenty years?! You sure know how to keep an old dog waiting." The dog said. "Sorry... " "What brings you here? Does it have to do with mischief you've been causing?" The dog asked and Ienzo sighed. "Sorry about that... but it's actually something more urgent. It's about Rocky." Ienzo stated. "Ah, so you finally noticed?" The dog asked. Ienzo nodded. "He's the next Protector and he needs my help." 'To be Continued....' '''''Link to the next chapter: The Legacy of the Protectors Chapter 3: The Next Protector ''If you guys have any ideas for my stories, please let me know in the comments as I'm always happy to try new ideas in a plot. Also, feel free to share opinions below, and tell me what I could improve on. Character Growth and Development, Consistency, Character Personalities, anything like this, tell me if it needs work. Plot ideas are also welcome. If I also haven't cleared something up, or something about the plot seems off, let me know. 'Have a blessed day everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. :)'''